


Your Body and Your Blade

by TrickyTricky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Fanvids, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/pseuds/TrickyTricky
Summary: Do not stand aside in meek and pointless silence, allowing rivers of blood to flow past your still feet. Duty lies in defense of the helpless, in protecting civilians from slavery and death, in charging into hell alongside those who will be forced to fight in others’ stead regardless of your action or inaction. Place your body and your blade in the path of their oncoming destruction. Every loss will cut, but do not turn your face away. You may not have the authority to be their salvation, but you will save as many as you can.We are shown a war, and in that show, to tell that story, they will kill the soldiers. They will kill the soldiers regardless of whether we think they should have been able to be saved or not. They will kill the soldiers to prove a point, to tug the heartstrings, to move the plot, to set the scene. But that is far from the only thing we are shown.





	Your Body and Your Blade

[Your Body and Your Blade](https://vimeo.com/352618263)


End file.
